24 Hours
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: They're trapped together in an unthinkable condition. This was not supposed to happen. When the situation is altered, she can't seem to hate him. A lot can change in 24 hours.


Hi everyone, just a oneshot based on my fav couple Sam/Scam!

LOL on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc.**

**--**

"Sam, get him!"

Clover screamed as _he _made his escape. _"Oh no you don't!" _Sam thought as she raced after the one constant enemy they'd had since the beginning, Tim Scam. She chased him through the isles of the old building they were in.

Isle after isle, she ran after him all the while feeling her temperature rising. A vein on her forehead pulsed as she pushed herself to run even faster, he was just a foot away she could catch him. Sam pushed closer.

_"_Closer, Closer. Ouch!" She hit a column head on and staggered back as she saw him turn a corner. _"When did he get so fast?"_ Sam wondered as she rubbed her head staring down at the crumbled remains of what was once a beautifully formed Corinthian column. "This building is in ruins, it's just ready to collapse. What a place to run around in!"

"Sam, he's getting away" came Alex's voice from a short distance away. Sam was about to ask why she had to run after him when Alex added "you're the closest." Sam groaned as she straightened her back, she was going to kill him when she got the chance. Picking through her gadgets she found one that would come in handy. The Sonic Disintegrator Boombox. She smiled. "Once I have him cornered I'll use this to knock out these columns, should do the trick. It'll be much easier to take him out if he's trapped." Plan in mind she raced off to the place she saw him last.

After what seemed like hours of running she finally caught a glimpse of his black trench coat. Smirking she ran to a area crowded by columns, yup there was no way he was going to escape her now.

He saw her coming and continued running forward without casting so much as a second look. "Hey!" Sam cursed at him in her mind, her feet were aching, if only she could corner him then it would all work out. And then it did. She ran after him until he skidded to a stop. A dead end. There was a solid stone wall blocking his route away from her. Smirking gleefully Sam stepped forward, gadget in hand. "Aww, is Timmy trapped?" She mocked. He spun around and faced her in less then a second after the words left he mouth, the look he was giving her made her regret ever saying them.

Tim Scam, was in a word angry. His handsome face was set in a glare that sent shivers down her spine regardless of the fact that he was unarmed and supposedly helpless. _"Scratch that"_ Sam thought _"Tim Scam is never helpless, and as for being armed his glare is weapon enough." _The wind was blowing now sending flecks of the ancient dust from the building swirling in the air.

He stood with one arm at his side and the other resting lazily atop his knee. He was breathing hard because of the run, and drops of perspiration could faintly be seen on his forehead and face. The sea-foam shade of his eyes seemed darker and possessed from anger and hatred. His dark hair waved back and forth slightly as he frowned. Sam caught herself staring and unable to look away. She heard the voice in her head as she thought _"He looks so hot."_ Shaking her head Sam attempted to take herself out of the trance he had put her in.

_It was not him...it was her. _

She sighed inwardly, when was she ever going to get over her stupid little crush that she had on him. Earlier on she had convinced her friends and Jerry quite successfully that she was over him.

_But when it came to her, she was less successful. _

_**Much**__ less successful. _

Sam knew she still had a thing for him. Still, she pushed it away knowing it was wrong and buried it deep in the less significant depths of her mind, There was no way she was going to feel anything for him again, the little butterflies in her stomach right now were just the aftermath of her once long ago crush.

_That was it, _

_there was nothing else. _

She snapped back to attention when a sarcastic comment made it's way out of his mouth. "So you got me cornered, I'm trembling in fear." He raised his hands for effect and Sam snarled. "Tsk. Tsk. Samantha. Are you going to do anything or just stand there and snarl at me? You really think that your snarling is going to make me surrender? Try again."

Sam glared while thinking. _"Damn his rude, abrasive, irresistible…no stupid mouth!" _Sam placed the gadget on the floor and crouched behind it. "Oh. You'll surrender, once you get a taste of this!" Sam hit the button on the boom box setting it into action. It was just a matter of time now before he was trapped. 

_There was no flaw in this plan, it was perfect. _

The vibrations from the Boom box brought the columns around him crashing down and he dodged each one effectively. Sam smirked moving towards him victoriously. "Don't even try to run, it's over now Scam!" Once Sam got close enough to he grabbed her arm and pulled her in his embrace. Sam was shocked. "What did you do that for!" A second later she heard the loud thud of a collapsing column. He turned her around and made her face the source of the sound. The column had fallen right were she had been standing.

_"He saved my life."_ Sam thought. _"Why?"_

A minute later the wall in front of Sam collapsed, cutting off her freedom and route to her friends. She was trapped.

_"Oh my God."_

She thought, **heart** beating faster with each second.

Sam looked left then right. There was no way to run. She was trapped.

_**Trapped.**_

_**Trapped.**_

With him,

all alone.

_This was not supposed to happen._

He began to laugh, and Sam glared in annoyance. "What did you say about being trapped?" Sam faced him. He was smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Sam snapped

He began to walk towards her, his each step menacing. His every move possessed the conscious grace of a predator and Sam was feeling like a helpless prey, much to her annoyance. What was he going to do to her?

Sam walked backwards till she her back hit the stone wall. He stopped, his face a couple of inches away from her his hand placed above her head on the wall. "So what do you have to say now, Samantha?"

She blinked but said nothing. Tim smirked.

_"She's scared, this is fun. Maybe I'll amuse myself."_

"You had plenty to say before, why so silent now?"

Sam glared. "Get away from me." It was supposed to be an order it came out as a request.

_A very____**weak **__request. _

He smirked then brought his face even closer to hers his breath tickling her face. "Make me."

Tim stayed there for a moment till she was silent then slowly moved away.

Sam realized that she had been holding her breath and began to breath once he moved away from her. She was about to speak when she heard her friend's voices from over the wall of collapsed columns.

"Sam you there!" There voices were frantic and full of panic. Sam responded by shouting out.

"I'm here you guys, and so is-"

Her voice was cut off because he had grabbed her around the waist and forced his hand to her mouth. He did not want them to know he was there, it would ruin his chances at escape.

Her friends screamed again.

"Sam you okay?!"

There was no answer.

Behind the wall, Sam struggled against Tim's strong hold but to no avail. He would not budge.

Sam tried to use her hand to remove his but he grabbed it and brought it to her waist.

It was no use.

She stopped struggling. A minute later she heard Clover's X-Powder being used, then in another second Jerry's voice. "Oh my...a wall collapsed? Sam's trapped, is she alone. Yes?" There was a pause. Sam heard Clover ask how long. Jerry answered. "24 hours."

Sam eyes went huge. 24 hours! How was she supposed to survive 24 hours of being trapped with a certain criminal with murderous tendencies who was so conveniently holding her right now. Granted, they didn't know that _he _was there at all.

She heard footsteps, her friends were walking away.

"No!" Sam squealed but he shut her up again by tightening his hold on her mouth. Once her friends had left, he released her. Sam spun around and glared. "What d'ya do that for?" He smirked. "To shut you up." When she continued to glare he added "Of course there are other ways."

Sam clapped her mouth shut.

This was going to be the longest day of her life, 24 hours was how long they said it would take to get her out of here, away from him.

_"God."_ Sam thought_ "Kill me now."_

Tim Scam brushed off his clothes which had a slight sprinkle of dust from the ruins and assembled himself stylishly on a collapsed column, closing his eyes. He was looking so comfortable it hurt Sam to look at him.

She stood as far away from the man as possible, but in the tight space they were in that wasn't much distance. It was a couple of feet. 4, to be exact. Sam groaned and thought of what to say to break his air of comfort.

"This is all your fault, you do know that don't you." He opened his eyes revealing a glint of amusement that was embedded deep in them "My fault? It's so typical of you good people to blame everyone else around you for your problems. You're just doing the same."

"I am not!" Sam snapped. "You're the one that caused this problem!"

Tim brought his legs up to sit cross legged. "Sure, and know what I can cause a lot more severe problems."

She did not dare try to decipher the hidden meaning in his words. She was at a loss for a comeback, this was very, very strange and there was only one explanation. It was him. Too much of him, and he was altering her brain.

_Slowly driving her insane,_

_while he was playing this game._

_The question was who was playing and who was being played?_

She found she didn't mind,

much to her disgust of course.

She knew she had to make this feeling go away, but what to do? She walked over to the column he was perched on and sat down next to him. He cast her a curious glance raising and eyebrow. Sam convinced herself that the only reason she was sitting next to him was because she did not want to sit in the dust.

_"Yeah right."_ Her mind nagged, and she stifled the sound by speaking out to the man sitting next to her quietly. "You are always so predictable, all your little plans to take over the world." He smirked. "You ain't seen nothing yet, and besides if I was always soo predictable why didn't you catch me the first time?

Sam blinked. "What are you talking about." He stretched. "You know, when I kidnapped Jerry and took his place at W.O.O.H.P. why didn't you catch me then." Sam's mouth hung open. How dare he bring that up. Back then she had thought he was a good agent Mac Smit, time had proven how wrong she had been.

**Time.**

_It was moving so slowly right now. How long had it been?_

A couple of hours? Somehow it seemed longer. Much, much longer.

He broke into her thoughts. "I would say that I fooled you, and quite effectively at that. Don't ya think?" Sam glared and spoke in a harsh whisper. "You did not fool me. You could never fool me." Tim closed his eyes and smirked, not saying a word and Sam wasn't sure she wanted him to.

A few minutes passed and he picked himself off the column then he reached down and took her hand pulling her up with him into an embrace. He kept his arms around her, feeling the accelerating beating of her heart. He brought his face closer to hers and whispered. "Sam, I want to tell you something, will you listen." She didn't speak but nodded. "Just hear me out, you make me feel..." He let his thumb slide across her jaw as he gently traced her lips. He placed a kiss on her cheek, then her forehead. Sam moaned. "Scam."

He smirked as he heard her quiet voice.

_"She's really falling for it isn't she, this is fun."_

He moved to her collarbone leaving a trail of kisses there, enjoying the way she felt against his lips. He spoke again. "Sam, I-" He paused placing a kiss on her neck. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Sam opened her eyes as he burst out laughing.

_"Oh my Gosh, how could I be so stupid he was trying to fool me."_

He smirked. "I fooled you again didn't I Sam, well tell me?" Sam glared facing the other way.

"Another minute and I would have hit you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in his embrace. "Hit me." Sam's eyes widened. He spoke again in a taunting tone. "Hit me. Come on Sam fight me." He let his hands slide to her waist holding her there. "You're a super spy remember? Or do I need to remind you? Come on Sam fight me."

He moved his hand to cup her cheek. Tim brought his lips closer to hers. He spoke again. "Fight me, Samantha." He paused watching Samantha breathing raggedly. " Unless of course...you don't want to." Sam wanted to speak but couldn't. She closed her eyes as he placed his lips over hers.

Sam responded a second after his lips met hers. She could not fight her feelings anymore. He let his hands trace her body, and deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to give him entrance.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to herself. As they kissed Tim realised that she did not want to let him go.

A moment later he started to pull away but Sam did not want the feeling to end so she held on to him kissing him further, holding him against her. When he finally broke away Sam was shocked at the way she had reacted.

He stared at her. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and her eyes seemed ablaze, not with anger but with passion. He smirked.

"You never got over me did you?" Sam blinked in shock at what he was suggesting.

He took her hand in his. "Sam answer me, the way you acted just now. What am I supposed to think? You tell me?" Sam pulled her hand out of his, not believing this turn of events.

_He would never let her forget what she already knew._

_She loves him_

_She better accept it because he already knew..._

_and so did she._

"You didn't fight me. I wonder why." He smirked. Sam pouted as he continued. "It didn't take you any time at all to respond."

Sam glared "Shut up! I did not!" He spoke in a taunting tone, amusement dripping from his voice. "Yes you did."

Sam glared "No I did not."

"Yes you did", he taunted again, smirking. Sam faced away from him. He stood and pulled her in his arms. "We have some time to kill since we're both trapped so let's play a game." Sam squinted her eyes. "What game?"

He gave her a sly smile. "Every time you say something I don't like I'll kiss you. Then we'll see how long it takes for your will to crumble to dust, and kiss me back. So what do you say?"

Sam glared. "No way-" She shut up because he had just placed his lips over hers in a kiss and again Sam responded. He ended it a second later. Sam gawked at him. He whispered in her ear "Careful Sam I didn't like that."

Sam snarled. "Grrr, just leave me alone!" He kissed her again and Sam moaned. He pulled away. "I hope your keeping scores, it's two nothing. You're loosing." Sam closed her eyes in agony. Then a second later she thought of a question that he wouldn't mind. "Why did you save me from being crushed by that column before we got trapped? I thought you wanted to kill me?"

He looked straight into her eyes. "Who said I wanted to kill you Sam?" Sam looked up at his face. He for once looked honest. "Besides I don't play dirty." Sam smirked. "Oh what were you doing right now?" He smirked. "I didn't do anything you didn't want me too." Sam blushed. He gently took her hand in his. "Honestly Sam, games aside please tell me how you feel?" Sam blinked. "There's no one else here, just say it will ya?" Sam closed her eyes but found herself unable to say anything.

It was her one chance to tell him, really tell him how she felt and always had. It was true. Ever since she had met him she had never been able to get him out of her thoughts, but how could she say that, what would her friends, Jerry, the world think?

'Samantha?" He placed his hands on her face. Sam unable to say anything did the next best thing. She leaned in and kissed him, unleashing all the passion she had always felt for him. She could not hate him, no matter how much she tried. With no one to instigate hate in her heart for him Sam found that the feelings were crystal clear.

_She was in love with Tim Scam, she had to accept it._

She heard a rumble from behind the wall, it could only mean one thing. Her friends were coming she was going to be rescued.

"_Rescued? Do I really want to be rescued, do I really want to go away from him. Now?" _

They broke the kiss when he heard the noise. He pulled away. "Sam, do you want to come with me?" Sam stared into his eyes. "Will you run away with me?" Sam blinked. "I need some time to decide." She looked up at him and saw that he looked dejected. She gently took his hand in hers. "Tim I want you to know, I…really do love you." He smiled down at her.

"Then I'll give you sometime to think." Sam smiled. "How much time to I have?' He kissed her gently then pulled away.

"24 hours."

Sam smiled as he bent down to her ear and whispered. "I love you." He then sent a kick flying towards the wall behind him, and to her shock it gave way and he disappeared a minute later just as her friends came through the other wall.

"Sam are you okay?" Clover asked wrapping her in a hug. Sam smiled still in shock.

"_He could have left, then why didn't he? Did he know all along that I love him was he just using this chance to find out?" _

As she walked away from the ruins her friends asked him what happened to Scam and she said he escaped. Her friends told her she had been stuck in that area for a whole day, 24 hours.

"24 hours", Sam thought. "It seemed so much shorter."

She placed a warm smile on her face as she walked away from the area replaying the last part of their conversation in her head remembering their time together.

"How much time to I have?'

"24 hours."

One day 24 hours, was all she had spent with him alone from others and so much had changed. 24 hours was all that separated her from the man she loved.

She smiled in happiness.

_24 hours would pass soon enough. _

--

Yay! It's done!

I hope you guys liked it **(especially Valkyrie Cain and Poison's Ivy LOL)**

It's a bit different than the others I have written still it was fun to write!

**Please R&R**

_Thank You,_

**Cresenta's Lark**


End file.
